


Among the Joined Stars

by Suzuranao (IamLurking)



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fear of Discovery, Gender-Neutral Character, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLurking/pseuds/Suzuranao
Summary: Yuu has kept their threat of not allowing Leona to sleep in order to force his hand to help them against Azul’s contracts. They don’t anticipate him giving them a taste of their own medicine.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Prefect|Supervisor, Leona Kingscholar/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 216





	Among the Joined Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akame_no_Youkai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akame_no_Youkai/gifts).



> Set during Ch3, on the second night where Yuu and Grim keep Leona up during the night to threaten him into submission.
> 
> Yuu is a gender neutral character with female genitals in this, but you can hc them as female if you want.
> 
> Dedicated to Christie, here’s to thirsting over lion man some more huhu~

“I guess it’s time to sleep.” They talk to themselves, grimacing at their sore, overused throat from all the singing and yelling during the night.

Yuu’s voice would be destroyed next morning, but they dearly hope it’s worth it. It’s probably close to 3 am and their mouth is dry from all the yelling, singing and talking rather loudly to keep up a certain student for long enough.

Leona looked absolutely defeated by the time he’d agreed to help, ears deflated and face in a deep frown, curled up and trying to block as much noise he could with his pillows. Grim curled up in a nearby sofa already snoring, but Yuu was too thirsty and decided to sneak down to the pantry in order to borrow a drink.

The bottle of water they borrowed is half empty by the time they trudge back to Leona’s room, wiping their mouth before closing it when the bottle clatters and rolls to some unspecified corner. Someone grabbed them suddenly, fast enough for nothing but a small yelp to escape their mouth as they’re pushed to the floor, head hitting the mass of pillows where Leona had uselessly tried to block them out before.

Someone is hovering on top of them, strong hands pinning their wrists beside their head, curtain of long, dark hair tickling their face. Those bright green eyes, predator light glinting in them is enough to give away his identity, breath catching in Yuu’s throat at the sudden closeness.

“Leona? What-“

“You kept me up all night prefect. I’m only returning the favor.”

He grins, showing off his wickedly sharp canines in a way that Yuu finds it hard to breathe. 

Pinned by the gaze of a predator, now they know how it feels like. Their mind is in overdrive but no idea what to do ever pops up, just filled with anticipation of what Leona might do to keep them up. And yet a traitorous, far away thought that makes them squirm, pressing their legs together, is what makes the man pinning them lower their head a bit more, until Yuu can feel his hot breath wash over them.

“You stink, prefect. What naughty things are you cooking up in that head of yours?” 

He practically sniffs them, turning his head to barely graze the skin of their cheek with his nose.

“Answer me, i asked you a question.”

A small gasp escapes Yuu’s mouth at the demand, tone lower and dangerous as heat courses their body, desperately trying not to squirm anymore despite their desire to press their legs together in order to chase some friction.

“Y-you. I was thinking of you.” They admit in a stuttering voice because it’s true, they don’t really have a specific idea in this moment, but the mere situation and the presence of the man on top is enough to send their senses overdrive.

“I would be disappointed if it was anything else, but you’ll have to be more specific prefect.” His voice becomes a low drawl, one of his hands releasing a wrist only to stroke the curve of their cheek with a knuckle. His nails aren’t long or sharp, but it almost feels as if a claw is teasing them, playing with his prey before devouring them.

They want to be devoured, it’s a shameful realization as the mixed shadows coming from the moonlight and the lattice pattern on the window panels obscure his face in such a way it looks as if the night itself drips from his face. It reminds them painfully of his Overblot.

Back then they were more fearful for Leona and Ruggie themselves but now, in a situation outside of danger their memory traitorously supplies specific details like the way his hair is pushed out of his face, the way blot covered his arms like fine gloves woven out of pure shadow. Leona’s hands are bare now but in that moment they desperately want him to stroke their skin, slide down between the valley of their breasts with gloved fingers until he reaches their core, inky blot consuming them with each stroke until they too are swallowed by his darkness-

“Your mouth may be silent but your body is very honest, prefect.”

Leona’s index finger runs down the column of their throat, stopping just before the skin of their collarbones meets the thin shirt they use to sleep. 

“Ah!” A gasp escapes them as the lion’s tongue darts out to lick at the shell of their ear, making them quiver and rub their thighs together. It’s hot, wet and rough, making them close their eyes to withstand the sensation. 

This is bad.

Yuu can feel getting wet with each passing moment, adrenaline a heady sensation in their limbs mixed with the heat of their blush and the warmth of Leona’s body.

“Undo your shirt.” 

It’s a command, not a request so they take another shaky breath and slide down their fingers to the collar of their shirt. It’s hard with only one hand but they undo the buttons one by one until their fingertips graze their exposed belly as the last one is undone. 

They wear nothing under their nightshirt, support garments too restrictive to sleep properly and they regret it slightly as the cool night air brushes against exposed skin, making them shiver at the difference in temperature. 

“Not bad.” There’s amusement in his voice and it’s enough to make them forget for a moment, not quite breaking the spell but certainly cracking it.

“D-Don’t just stare. If you’re going to do something, commit to it.” Their mouth slips before they can realize, eyes wide as the words uttered register.

Did they really have to be smart about it in this very moment?

Leona narrows his eyes, before his mouth breaks into a wide, pleased grin. 

“That’s better, this act of little scared mouse doesn’t quite suit you, prefect.”

 _Who said it was an act?_ , mouth open about to protest but they close it again, looking everywhere but the man above them, the slightest petulant look in their expression.

A gasp escapes their mouth when Leona’s fingers brush aside fabric, exposing one of their breasts fully to the night air and intermittent darkness. They cover it immediately with their hands, eyes darting nervously towards the sleeping figure nearby.

Only soft snoring interrupts the quiet that surrounds them.

Still they don’t remove their hand, finding it useful to muffle small sounds when a warm hand cups their breast fully, soft nipple stroked by the warm skin of his palm until it hardens, bringing even more threats of sound from Yuu’s throat.

Leona uncovers their other breast, similarly playing with it in a maddening rhythm that makes them squirm, rubbing their thighs together.

“!” 

A wordless gasp escapes them when their nipples are toyed with directly, rolled underneath warm thumbs before pinched gently. Leona tugs on them, lazy smile and soft swish of their tail betraying his amusement at the state they have the prefect reduced to.

It’s maddening, how the heat crawls up their neck and down their stomach, coalescing low in their belly. Their eyes are half lidded and completely closed at intervals, but it’s when Leona presses their knee between the inside of their thighs that the loudest muffled moan escapes them. He’s grinding against their crotch, the asshole, but it's such a light pressure it makes them whine, desperation mounting until they remove their hands from their mouth, quietly gasping before biting out words to goad the man atop him.

“Are you only good at teasing?”

Either he would devour them thoroughly, or he’d better leave Yuu alone to quickly take care and sleep. 

“Are you good at keeping silent?” Leona doesn’t look fazed by the provocation at first, but he removes his hands from their chest...and proceeds to tug down their sleeping shorts, until they hang by one of their ankles and Yuu’s underwear is exposed.

A wet patch right where their entrance touches fabric, and Leona wastes no time rubbing his index on it, pressing against their wet folds with fabric as barrier in order to rile them up.

That finger strokes their entrance, grazing against their clit for a split moment before the pleasure can really build. With each motion they can feel themselves getting wetter, straining not to thrust their hips in a rhythm to chase the pleasure.

They however, do sneak a hand down to their breast and play with a hard nipple, electric jolts running through their body whenever they pull just a bit too roughly. Decorum be damned, lust fills them so powerfully they don’t care about seeming too needy to be that ashamed in front of him. 

The darkness helps a bit with it. They know he can see them clearly, but they can’t and that strokes their enthusiasm.

Two fingers now, pushing against their entrance through the fabric and they keen loudly, muffled by their hand as they tug on a nipple harshly. Yuu rests their face sideways, half hidden by the pillows they lay on so it comes as a complete shock when something wet licks their covered entrance, crossing their legs together and finding something that blocks their way before they press skin against skin.

Leona is bent over their lower half, long wavy hair spilled over their thighs as his nose rubs against the dip of their hips. Daring to sneak a look, they incorporate on one elbow to stare at him. He notices Yuu’s gaze and _licks his lips_ , ears twitching and tail lazily swishing behind him, highlighted by the scant white light that filters in.

Anticipation and excitement mix in their belly as Leona bends down, pressing his face against their crotch and inhaling deeply. 

“You really do smell different…” 

Their arm trembled with their weight, their other hand still firmly cupping their breast, biting their lip in an effort to restrain the volume of their heated breathing.

“H-how so?”

“You don’t stink of magic.”

It was a statement made flatly, and before Yuu could retaliate he dips his head and licks the inside of their thigh, mouthing a spot just on the juncture where their crotch joins. 

It’s wet, hot but also oddly rough. Of course it would, he’s not entirely human like they are and the texture is so different from smooth skin their hips jerk forward, pressing themselves into his teasing mouth. He doesn’t stop, tasting them thoroughly and inching bit by bit until it brushes the edge of their underwear. 

Their underwear is discarded somewhere and Yuu half whimpers, half moans when Leona licks a long stripe from their folds to their clit. 

The texture of his tongue is maddening, enough to make them forget about keeping quiet as he strokes broadly, tasting them thoroughly as his fingers find purchase in Yuu’s thighs, digging in the soft flesh as he lifts one of their knees over his shoulders to gain better access. 

His ears are smooth, they realize in a daze. 

Somehow, they’d reached for his hair in order to press him closer, fingers brushing against his furred ears by accident. The fur on them is unlike his hair, short and smooth but coarse. They flick incessantly as Yuu’s fingers pet them, rub them without thinking.

They’re warm.

Their fingers brush against the base of his ear, where his tragus gives way to silky hair by accident and Leona immediately stiffens, ears flattening for half a second before popping upright as he withdraws enough to gaze at the prefect with a somewhat annoyed expression.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Huh?”

They’re so dazed that it takes many moments for them to process the question. Yuu opens their mouth to apologize, but backtracks that current of thought. Leona was defiling them less than 10 metres away from a snoring Grim, he could take his ears being toyed with.

“I like your ears.” It’s a bit blunt, but it’s what their addled mind can conjure. Surprisingly it works, morphing the annoyance to amusement.

“If you want to keep playing with them, you’d best prepare yourself.” His drawl fades in the night, and Yuu doesn’t have to look to know there’s a smug expression forming in that frustratingly handsome face.

_Oh yes, thank you mister Leona for your permission to stroke your ears borne out of your magnanimous heart-_

Yuu’s mocking thoughts are cut short when the man resumes his actions, gently dipping the tip of his tongue between their folds, inside them. Immediately their hands go back to his head again, fingers twisting in dark brown locks as their neck muscles give out, soft exposed as they squirm, simultaneously try to bury themselves into the pillows to get away from the sensation and pushing Leona closer to them, craving more of the pleasure he draws from them with each wicked stroke of his tongue.

“Leona…” It’s a whimper more than a whisper, biting their lip to prevent from being as loud. Their fingers again brush that spot and rumbling fills the room. It’s deeper than Grim’s purrs, and Yuu gasps quietly as they can feel it against their wet folds. 

It’s maddening, shorted breath hushed in the night as they try to not get too overwhelmed by his ministrations. It’s a pitifully short lived attempt when his fingers slide inside their folds, whimpering in desperate desire for more. 

His fingers are thicker than their own, delightfully warm and coupled with his rough tongue it’s just too much. They hadn’t been able to take care of their libido as frequently as they used to before coming here, pleasure already mounting and building to an irredeemable end.

Yuu’s fingers pull at his hair, trying to find purchase in the dizzying mix of pleasure and fear they felt when his tongue brushed their clit, his fangs grazing their folds as he devoured Yuu, fingers finishing the work by stretching them deliciously and providing the last bit of pleasure needed. 

It’s a quick snap they can’t prevent, and Yuu finds their thighs quivering, toes curled and whole body stiffening into the pillows as their orgasm build. So close, they’re so close they’re afraid to even breathe in fear of breaking the spell they’re under.

The wave crashes, escaping from their mouth a single exhale that turns into a soundless keening moan. Yuu’s hips thrust erratically against Leona’s mouth as they ride their orgasm, core pulsing with the ebb and flow of pleasure, coaxed by lips and fingers that ceaselessly milk every single drop of it, until Yuu’s thighs shake in exhaustion, their fingers curled in his hair not to bring him closer but to push him away because of overstimulation.

He does at last, sitting on his hunches as he observes Yuu, sprawled in his pillows, panting, utterly debauched expression and position with their breasts exposed, nipples hard and erect. Their underwear hangs from one knee, both legs spread and presenting their aroused cunt, their clit, folds, both swollen, pink and wet with their release and Leona’s spit. 

Their insides twitch in a plea for more when that wicked tongue darts out to lick their fluids from his lips, showing his canines as his tail sways lazily.

_What an asshole._

They are too exhausted to do more than sigh, they don’t have the energy to even move a finger as Yuu drowsily observes through half-lidded eyes as Leona loosens his clothes. Does he sleep in the nude?

“I wouldn’t mind, but i have no desire to flash that fur ball my dick.” Leona answers-did they think that outloud?

“You did.” There’s an infuriatingly smug smile on his face now. Shit, now his ego has risen to his head, even if it was kinda deserved. Yuu felt so fucked out and in bliss they had half a mind to pass out in this obscene position.

“Oh no prefect, you aren’t sleeping yet, didn’t i warn you?” At some point while lost in their thoughts Leona divested himself of his clothes, crawling inside Yuu’s space and resting his weight against them. Not enough to crush, but enough for their torsos to rub, feeling in stark clarity the warmth of his skin against theirs, their chests sliding together, his erect dick against their lower stomach, his hot breath as he hovers millimeters away from their lips.

Those brown locks cascade around him, creating a curtain that blocks the last vestiges of light, fully submerging them in Leona’s darkness. 

“Be prepared, because your night isn’t over yet prefect.”

  
  
  



End file.
